


Anything for You

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Altair and Malik raise Darim Sef and Tasim [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Maria is AroAce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: How Tazim Al-Sayf came to be.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Maria is AroAce - Relationship, backround maria/altair
Series: Altair and Malik raise Darim Sef and Tasim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1201 . Altair has been master for ten years. Darim is 6. Sef is 4

“Our husband has returned.” Maria opened the door to Malik’s study without knocking, as she often did.

“I’m not Altair’s wife.” Malik restrained himself from grumbling. He and Maria had been having this argument ever since she’d arrived in Masyaf heavily pregnant six years before and, upon meeting Malik, commented on how nice it was to finally meet Altair’s ‘first wife’. Over the years their resentment and rivalry had largely disappeared, but Maria still liked to make comments that got under Malik’s skin from time to time.

“No he’s yours.” She smirked. Malik rolled his eyes and chose not to comment. How Maria had discovered the exact dynamics of his and Altair’s relationship was a mystery. It was an open secret that the Grandmaster of the assassins was involved with his second in command, but Maria knew more than was just what was whispered and speculated about. At first Malik had assumed Altair had told her, but he denied doing so and could not figure out how she had learned so much about them either. 

It didn’t matter; Maria was largely uninterested in being a wife. There had only been one span of time when she and Altair had shared a bed in Masyaf: right before she fell pregnant with their second son. She took no issue with her husband's relationship with Malik. After a tense period when she first arrived the three of them had settled into a comfortable and powerful triad at the top of the order. Malik helped Altair run the order from Masyaf. Maria was his reliable arrow, sent out to eliminate targets and manage the slowly growing number of women in their order. Altair was Grandmaster, overseeing them both and the order as a whole.

“You should go see him in your rooms.” Malik could tell Maria wasn’t telling him something. She was much too pleased with herself.

“I am working.” Malik turned his eyes back to the message for the Rafiq in Acre he was writing regarding a shipment that would be arriving in the port soon. “Altair can wait until tonight.”

“He’s brought you a gift.” 

“Whatever it is can wait until I’m done for the day. Tell him to go see his sons. I’m sure they would love to tell their father all about what they’ve learned since he left. Sef can show him how he can write his name now.” Malik knew Maria was smiling even though he did not look up from his letter. 

Darim and Sef were the pride of their parents. Altair adored his sons more than anything in the world. It was not unusual to find one or both of them in his study as he worked. He took them on trips to the cities when it was safe. He made it a point to see them everyday when he was in Masyaf. Maria loved her boys as well. She taught them to speak English and French and was planning to teach them to read and write in those languages as well over the next few years. She told them stories before they went to bed each night, some true, others most decidedly not. Sef in particular would ask for more stories about dragons. 

Malik too had a strong bond with the boys. When Darim was born Altair had asked him what he wanted to be called by the boy. Maria had suggested uncle, but it hadn’t felt right. He wasn’t Altair’s brother. Their relationship was not brotherly. Perhaps that title might have fit Kadar if he still lived. Eventually Malik had decided he would simply go by his name.

However, children being as they are, Darim made his own decision, and so Malik became Baba Malik. Sef had followed his brother’s lead and also called him Baba Malik. The brothers had three parents Mama, Baba Altair, and Baba Malik. At first Malik had been uncomfortable with the title. He wasn’t their father after all, not really. He was just the man their father slept with. But of course children don’t understand what makes someone family. All they knew was when they crawled into their father’s bed at night after a bad dream Malik was there too to stoke their hair and whisper that it would all be ok in the morning. One night, when Altair was away Darim had crawled into bed with Malik and in that moment he knew that blood or not he was a father.

“Go to him Malik. You won’t regret it.” Maria urged, all of her usual teasing gone from her voice.

“Is he hurt?” Malik looked up.

“No.” She smiled. “Go and you will understand.”

“Fine.” 

Malik passed many members of the brotherhood as he made his way from his study to his chambers. Most simply bowed their heads slightly as he passed, but some of the younger boys stared at where his arm used to be. Everyone knew the story of how he’d lost it. The novices were told it to prove that no man was above the creed and to show the consequences of disobeying the creed, of believing they knew better. No man was perfect, not even the Grandmaster so they all must rely on the creed. 

Altair had not taken the chambers traditionally assigned to the Grandmaster as his own. Instead he had outfitted those rooms for Maria to use. One of the rooms had become her office, the second her bed chamber, and the third had been a nursery when Darim and Sef were infants but now was where Maria could practice her skills. Altair had taken instead the rooms meant for the order’s second in command. 

_ “We share a bed every night anyways.” _ Altair had argued when Malik pointed out that those rooms rightfully belonged to him. Malik had rolled his eyes and was about to continue arguing when Altair kissed him and all the fight in him had melted away.

When Malik arrived at their rooms he was ready to scold Altair for interrupting his work just to give him a present. Altair had his back to Malik as he entered. When he turned around Malik was speechless. In his arms was a sleeping baby. Altair was beaming.

“Who’s child is that?” Malik spoke quietly, so as to not wake the child.

“Ours.”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, if you want him to be.” Altair looked a little hurt, but mostly hopeful.

“I don’t understand.” 

“You’ve always wanted a child, Malik.” Altair was right. Malik had sometimes floated the idea of wanting a wife, not because he actually wanted a wife, but because he wanted a child. He always felt a bit guilty saying that. He was happy with Altair and he loved Darim and Sef like they were his own but he also wanted someone to carry on his name.

“If I could give you one naturally I would.” Altair had said as such many times and Malik would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined a child with Altair’s golden eyes and his nose.

“Where did you find him?”

“Jerusalem.”

Malik sighed. “Where are his parents?”

“Both dead. Their neighbor, one of our informers, brought him to the bureau, so he could be sent to Masyaf instead of growing up a street orphan. I happened to be there when the informer arrived. I took one look at him and I knew I could never let him go. Look Malik.”

Altair passed the child to Malik. Malik had to admit the baby was cute. He’d often held Darim and Sef when they were babies and, holding this little one felt the same. He knew exactly what Altair meant, every instinct in him cried out that it was  _ his _ child in his arms.

“What’s his name?” Malik asked, not taking his eyes off the baby.

“You pick. I named Darim and Maria named Sef. It’s your turn.” At that Malik did look up.

“Tazim.” He decided after a moment.

“Tazim Al-Sayf.” Altair smiled, as he moved behind Malik, wrapping his arms around him and gazing over his shoulder at their son. 

“He’ll need a wetnurse.” Malik said, mentally putting together a checklist.

“I sent word a head to have one found. Her name is Amaya. She is from a village near here. Her husband left her when her child was stillborn. She has been promised a good life in the village in exchange for nursing our child.” Altair assured him. 

“You knew I’d say yes.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes.” Altair answered anyways.

Not much later Amaya came to take the child for the night. Malik thanked her extensively. Once she was gone he stalked toward Altair, cupping his face with his hand and kissing him firmly.

“Get undressed.” Malik growled as soon as he released Altair’s lips. Altair happily complied, stripping so quickly he tripped over his own pants. Malik also undressed and pushed Altair down onto their bed before straddling his lap and kissing him again.

Once they were exhausted and had cleaned themselves off, Malik kissed Altair again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow wrote over 1500 words of Altmal fic with out using the word Novice to describe Altair. 
> 
> Tazim has no canonical mother and Malik has no canonical wife so I asked myself why can't he be adopted by Altair and Malik together. Maybe I'll write a follow up fic about Tazim growing up with his older brothers.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Assassin's Creed Tumblr](http://safetyandpeacenovice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
